The Sound of Silence
by Casteline
Summary: Fred finds an upset Hermione after the Yule Ball and comforts her. Fred/Hermione.


Written for **Love-music-friends-books** on tumblr.

I apologize for any discontinuity with the books/movies one this. GoF is one of my least favorites in the series and I don't know it as well as I should.

* * *

**The Sound of Silence**

"May I cut in?" George asked, dancing playfully by his brother and Angelina.

"Of course," Fred said, backing away from the chaser and bowing to his brother.

Angelina rolled her eyes but took George's hand and allowed herself to be twirled around. By now, almost everyone had left the dance, but they were among the few stragglers that remained. Fred grabbed a handful of cookies off a table and wandered into the hall. It was there that he found a teary eyed Hermione Granger.

"That filthy, Bulgarian bastard," Fred said as he approached her.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. She wiped at her eyes. She didn't want him to see her crying. "Oh, no, Victor has been a perfect gentleman all evening."

"Well then, there's only one other person that could have you in a state like this," he said, sitting down next to her and offering her a cookie from his hand. She graciously accepted a snickerdoodle and took a small bite. "So, tell me, what did my dear brother do this time?"

"Nothing," she said. But he could see that she was lying.

"Obviously he did something. You two have another row? My guess is about Krum?"

Hermione looked up at him. "You're smarter than you appear."

"I'm a bloody genius," he replied.

Hermione was quite for a while, and Fred just sat with her. She would say something when she was good and ready and him pushing her wouldn't make it happen any sooner.

"Is he right?" she asked. "Am I wrong for going to the dance with the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy. So what if he's a Champion. It's just a game. A big, important, possibly deadly game that will grant the winner untold fame. But let's face it, Harry's got all the fame he needs, and you dating his opponent isn't gonna change that. You can date whoever the hell you want."

"I'm not even dating him!" she cried. "It was just for the dance. He's sweet, but to be honest, I really can't see myself dating him."

"Because you're too busy picturing yourself with a certain red-haired, freckle faced Weasley?" he replied.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. It's totally obvious you're in love with him."

"With Ron? No. I'm really not. He's my best friend, but I don't love him anymore than I love Harry. Everyone thinks that because I spend so much time with them, I must be dating one of them. But I wouldn't even think of it."

"Well then, whoever it is you've got your eye on, he's a lucky man. You look amazing tonight."

Hermione blushed and finished eating her cookie.

"Listen, don't worry about Ron. He'll come 'round. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he means well."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can only imagine how he would react if he knew it was his brother I had eyes for."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed deeply.

Fred looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Brother, you say?"

"Forget I said that," she said. "Please forget I said that."

"Now, you know me better than that. Let's see here… There's only five of us, once you count out Ginny, who isn't a brother, and Ron, who couldn't be his own brother."

"Please stop," she begged.

"There's Bill, who you've only met the once, but he's always been very smooth with the ladies. However, I don't think you'd ever be attracted to a man based solely on looks, so we'll count him out, yes?"

Hermione buried her face in her hand and groaned.

"Charlie is a bit of a dork, but some girls like that, and he's got the dragon thing going for him. But then, you've got enough danger in your life to deal with, you wouldn't want someone who risks his life every day, would you?

"Then we've got Percy, and I suppose he's some kind of genius or something, which you would see as attractive, but you've made it clear that even you find him to be insufferable.

"Which leaves my dearest twin and me. So, tell me, which one of us is it? Will I have to fight him?"

Hermione shook her head, though her face was still buried in her hands.

"Perhaps is both of us. Hmm. Kinky," he added with a playful grin.

"I hate you," she said, showing her face again, but refusing to look him in the eyes.

"It's a simple enough answer really. Is it both of us? I suppose that would make sense. We're very similar."

"You're really not," she said.

"No?"

She shook her head. "You're funnier. More daring. He's quieter. Kinder, too. You can be rather cruel sometimes."

"Ah, so it's him then," Fred said, a hint of disappointment.

For the first time, Hermione looked up at him. She shook her head. "No."

Fred gave her a look of surprise.

"Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Well, don't you dare take it back now," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She squealed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing before her.

She giggled. "There's no music." But she put her hand on his shoulder and allowed herself to be guided around.

"To hell with music!" he exclaimed. "You are beautiful and I've wanted to ask you to dance all evening. Thankfully the night is still young."

"It's past midnight," she pointed out.

"Very young, this night is," he grinned.

"You're insane," she said.

"Ah, but you like me," he replied. "Nope. Don't try to deny it now, you already said it."

"Technically, I never said it. Just implied."

"No take-backs," he said, planting a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

"You could have asked me to dance at any time," she said after a few moments.

"With the lump of lard following you around all night? Not likely."

Hermione laughed as he spun her around. They were alone in the Entrance Hall, dancing to the sound of silence. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
